


Prologue:Blessing

by silvia3016



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Plz leave reviews!!!♥♥♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia3016/pseuds/silvia3016
Summary: A thrilling unbelievable vampire romance story in a different way from the vampire diaries.Full of endless questions, secrets,legends and emotions.A sacrifice none but one will remember.But still the most memorable, unbelievable and amazing sacrifice of all.





	1. Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually a fanfic of any particular story so if you came here expecting vampire diaries or Buffy the vampire slayer then no.^^;Also this is an original story that I make with my own inspiratoins so if you were expecting familiar names such as Stephan, Elena or Buffy don't be surprised.But plz read desptite your anticipations I promise it'll be worth it!And plz review!♡Any type of review or sign is welcome!♡Except plz don't curse.^^

Do you believe in vampires?Do you think vampires know how to feel?Well whatever you believe or think, this story is heartbreaking, sad, beautiful and most of all unbelivable.Three has always been the magical number.There are three heritages in the vampire world that were chosen by Satan itself.And there has always been three heritages in the human world that have been chosen by God and lastly, there have always been three heritages of vampire slayers.If a vampire of one of the heritages were to eat the chosen heritage's human.That vampire would gain infinite power.Once a vampire succeded and almost brought an apocalyse unable to control her power.Soon humans who could endure a certain amount of vampire venom started to make weapons and find out more about vampires for example how to erase them.They were a big group of humans who had survived.Not all of them were vanpire slayers.Only three chosen ones were.The three vampire slayers trained to kill the vampire who had caused all this.Soon the vampire slayers succeded, however they're greed and ambition for people's awe and acceptance, they fought ferociously with each other.The normal people who had had enough decided to seperate those three.One was sent the U.S. another Egypt and finally the last was sent to Korea.The vampire slayers soon noticed what had happened but content of the country they were in they stayed in each of their countries and had a family.Now that centuries have passed there are small or big groups of vampire slayers in every country.The only difference was that there was only one chosen vampire slayer now.The chosen vampire, human and slayer would all be born on the same day.The vampire would always look out to kill the chosen human and the chosen vampire slayer would always try to protect the human.And this endless circle went on for eons and decades.Until now....


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight introduction cause the story is slightly complicated.^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long.I'll try to post the story soon!(ToT)

  
Argenise Sillow(♀)  
Type:Blessed vampire  
Age:17  
Height:167cm  
Weight:45kg  
Features  
#Luscious black hair that is straight and quite long  
#Eyes with black and purple irises with small specks of silver(Turns into a purple and red iris when morphs into a vampire)  
#Has skin as white as a vampire  
Eden Weatherbend(♂)  
Type:Human  
Age:17  
Height:186cm  
Weight:75kg  
Features  
#Has brown hair  
#Eyes with black and blue irises with a small thin ring of gold.  
#Has a kind of muscular, not bulky and kind of lean body form.  
#Has normal skin tone  
Diana Jem  
Type:Elite vampire hunter  
Age:17  
Height:165cm  
Weight:43kg  
Features  
#Has auburn+blonde hair nnt long but not too short.  
#Eyes with mint and light green irises  
#Skin is kind of tan  
Kyle Sillow(♂)  
Type:Vampire  
Age:20  
Height:187cm  
Weight:76kg  
Features  
#Has blonde hair  
#Has orange and red irises(Turns into blood red when morphs into a vampire)  
#Has skin as white as a vampire  
#Has a body shape similar to Eden except a little more bulky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters introductions I'll write in the notes when they come out in the story.^^


	3. Chap1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story's beginning!^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot gory so if you can't handle scary things don't read this chapter!You've been warned!!!

There is an old mansion in the corner of a forest.There seems to be nobody living there.However sometimes voices cae be heard and lights can be seen.The mansion is said to be haunted.The first person who lived in there was an outgoing nice gentleman who seemed to have a good healthy life ahead of him.However he was found dead in three days.He had died very gruesomely.His face was paralyzed his body was twisted in ways a human could never make on his own.But the most gruesome things were not that.The place where his heart should have been was a bloody hole.Some police who had  investigated that case needed mental care.The next person who moved in that mansion was a Russian man who was very strict and superstitious.He had been in the army and had just come to America.The people who lived close to the mansion warned the Russian however the Russian ignored them.Soon since it had just been three months since he had moved in he was found dead.This time wasn't any better then the last time.This time the dead person's heart was intact but his entrails weren't.His entrails were all around the body like it was an art masterpiece.This time it was a very long time before anybody moved in.The next man that moved in was another gentleman from England.The people who remembered the last case warned him however surprisingly the man did not die an unnatural nor a gruesome one.Now some people say that the heir to the English man has taken over the mansion and some say there is nobody living there.But nobody actually knows for sure.


	4. Chap2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real story!(≥∀≤)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.(づ_ど)

Now vampires have been forgotten by most normal human beings.Vampires stay hidden among humans.Vampires have evolved as society and times have changed.They still hunt and cannot fight the craving for human blood.They have become weaker and stronger in some ways.Now they can endure the sunlight although they can't morph, but they also die like a human if they get injured.Vampire hunters also live among humans, however they are always a little bit more peculiar.The three types each have a particular symbol, the vampires symbol is the blessing of the Satan, the vampire hunter's symbol is god's blessing and finally the human kind has the symbol of difference.These different three types keep a balance of the world.So if one type such as a vampire were to gain the symbol of the other two kinds, an apocalypse would most likely happen.How do I know?Well I know cause I've seen it almost happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave comments!♥

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!♥♥♥


End file.
